


Lazy Rainy Afternoons in the Apocalypse

by Maymot97



Series: Stick With Us [4]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Attempted Fluff, M/M, little toddler Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeep, Michael, and Alex having family time during a rainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Rainy Afternoons in the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> As is common with all of these, I don't know how internally consistent with the rest of the series it is. I had Alex call Michael "papa" because Michael and Jeep are obviously a Thing, but Jeep is "daddy", so Michael had to be something. I haven't decided if Michael and Jeep have told Alex that Michael's his biological father.

Jeep leaned his head against Michael’s shoulder as they sat in the truck on the side of the road waiting for the rain to let up a bit. It didn’t rain quite like this out in Nevada so Jeep wasn’t used to driving through it. Although, even if he was he wouldn’t’ve wanted to. He could barely see the road.

Michael reached a hand up to ruffle Jeep’s hair. The angel had his eyes closed and seemed to be just listening to the rain. Jeep knew that he was on alert for any eight balls that might try to sneak up on them. He was also listening to Alex playing with the small toy airplane that they had found him a couple weeks earlier. 

“Where exactly are we?” Michael asked, breaking the silence in the truck. 

“A couple of miles from the Mississippi border. Just gotta hope that the bridge is still okay where we’re trying to cross the river.”

Michael ‘mmmed’ and went quiet again. 

It wasn’t often that they had time to just sit and be. They always had to be on alert, always had to be watching out for the boy, and always had to make sure that not too many people noticed the markings on Jeep. They didn’t need too many questions being asked. 

Although it wasn’t like anyone knew that there was a Chosen One out there. The only people who knew either died during the attack on the diner, or were in Vega. Risen didn’t believe that there were other settlements of humans east of the ‘cradle’, at least not on this continent. Vega hadn’t found anyone. Michael knew that Vega hadn’t looked very far. There was no one for Risen to tell.

Things had been quiet again for several minutes; save for the rain pounding on the truck when Alex tapped Jeep on the back, startling him and making him jump.

Jeep turned around to look at the boy, whose eyes were looking at him with an almost guilty expression. Jeep couldn’t really tell the boy’s facial expressions apart, he didn’t emote well. Jeep blamed Michael.

“What’s wrong, Alex?”

“Wanna sit up there with you and papa,” the boy said, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Jeep glanced over at Michael and shrugged. Michael smiled and twisted back to undo Alex’s seat belt and pulled the boy into the front seat. Alex giggled and curled into a ball in Michael’s lap. His curls fell around his face. Within just a few minutes he was asleep. Jeep went back to looking at the rain. It hadn’t let up at all.

A couple hours later he blinked his eyes open against the almost sudden onslaught of sunlight coming through the windshield. Normally he would’ve panicked, but he could feel Michael in the seat next to him and he knew that Michael wouldn’t have let anything happen to them.

He turned his head to the side and saw Michael looking out the passenger window, one of his hands absently running through Alex’s hair. The boy was still sound asleep.

“Hey,” Jeep said, his voice low.

Michael turned his head to look at him and smiled. “Hi.”

“When did it stop raining?”

“About half an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Michael shrugged carefully so as to not jostle Alex. “You looked like you needed your sleep. I would’ve woken you up had I thought there was any danger coming.”

Jeep nodded and sat up a bit better in the seat. “We should probably get going.”

Michael nodded and somehow managed to get Alex back into the backseat without waking him up. Before he buckled his own seat belt, Michael leaned over the console and gave Jeep a kiss on the lips.

Jeep smiled and started up the truck. They had a long way to drive.


End file.
